


Highschool Au

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, hahahah, solangelo, wtf am i doing here, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great title, I know. So Nico moves schools because of his sister's death, and he's sent to a boys school. NOt exactly good, as he hasn't come out to his parents yet as gay, so being at an all boys school kind of sucks...Especially when one really cute boy sparked an interest in Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysefl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mysefl).



> Hey! Welcome to this shiity fic! Alright, so I want to hear your feedback, weather good or bad so I can know how to improve my writing! Enjoy!

The dark doors loomed threatening over Nico, as if telling him his fate inside the school. They were large, and very threatening. Swallowing, Nico looked over at his Dad, who motioned for him to keep going in. "Go on," Hades' dark voice said, frightening his son further "Go in, i'm right behind you." So Nico did, he pushed open the door and strolled in. Boys were wandering the halls, all dressed in a tidy blue uniform, ties all in place. 

He was out of place.

For one, he was wearing just jeans and an old T-shirt, both clad black, and his disheveled dark brown hair didn't make it any better. He looked at his dad, who shoved him forward further, grunting something Nico didn't quite catch. He made his eyes watch the tiled floor, not once looking up. He did make sure he didn't run into anyone, though. That would just make his situation so much worse. They soon reached the office, where the one girl you might ever see sat in the front, talking loudly on the phone. When she say Hades and Nico, she muttered "I've got to go, Thea, bye." And slammed the phone down, looking up at him. "Hi! I'm Aphrodite, how can I help you today?" Nico would try and describe what she looked like..but he didn't bother trying to get a good look at her, only let his father speak for him. "Hello, This is my son- Nico di Angelo? He's supposed to be enrolling in here." He could hear her suck in an excited breath. "Oh! Nico! We were waiting for you." She let them inside the office, where there sat an old man in a wheelchair and a boy. They boy was dressed in the same uniform as everyone else, but it seemed more casual on him. He has bright and messy blonde hair, and a slim form. He seemed to have a happy aura around him, making the room seem lighter. Him and the Wheelchair guy were talking, until Aphrodite sent a little cough their way, making them look up. "Ah! Mr.di Angelo." He said, greeting Nico. di Angelo wasn't his father's name, and his father prefered it that way. He rolled his chair over, and Nico smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Hi, sir." He muttered, licking his lips out a habit. "Please, call me Chiron." the man said, and Nico nodded, still looking down. "Will! Come over here, please." Chiron commanded, and the blond boy rose, walking over to them and casting Nico an almost blinding smile. "Hi." He greeted, sticking out a freckled hand. Nico took in, looking up at him, casting a smile. HIs skin was warm. "I'm Will." He said, leaning back on his heads, sticking his hands in his pockets. "uh..I'm Nico." Nico muttered, looking down at his shoes. Why was eye-contact so hard to make? "Mr.di Angelo, Will will be your roommate, and mentor." Chiron said in a nice voice, before wheeling out of the room to talk with Hades. Nico looked up at Will with an awkward glance, and the silence filled the room. 

"So," Will said, breaking the silence, "What did you do to have to come to an all boys school?" Nico though of a logical answer, and the memory of what happened flashed through his mind. He repressed it, and shrugged. "Just made everyone hate me." Will grinned, leaning against the wall. "I ran away, and so they sent me here. It's like that with a lot of people, you'll learn." Nico nodded, hanging on every word. This boy was attractive, with a freckled face and really deep dimples...Nico drew his mind away from those thoughts, and said "So, what is it like here?" Will shrugged, wrinkling his nose in a playful manner. "Boring." Was the one word response, and Nico just knew that he would hate it there. Even if Will Solace was there.

* * *

 

The dorm room was surprisingly nice. Nico didn't think that Will would be an unclean person, just not that he was that clean. The room didn't have a piece of paper that was out of place, or one pencil shaving out of the trash bin. Just seeing that Will was a neat-freak, he knew they would have some problems. He wasn't as tidy, more or less he would just throw his clothing everywhere, and would leave anything everywhere. When he walked in and threw his suitcase on the bed, Will was quick to offer to help. "I mean, I remember having to do it on my own. It's not fun."  Was his excuse, while Nico saw it as   _"If I let you do this yourself you'll make a huge fucking mess"_ Whichwas true, but still. "Sure." Nico said. "You can make my bed while I put away my clothes." Will took up on the offer, spreading Nico's black bedsheets over the small mattress while Nico started to set his things up, putting all of his articles of clothing away. When he was done and looked back to the bed, Will had already finished making it, along with the pillows. "Nice job." Nico commented before throwing himself atop it, messing the sheets up somewhat. Will let out a frustrated noise. "I guess I did all that work for nothing, then?" And Nico, being the smartass he is, said "Yep." Not even with a slight hesitation. He was happy to be away from home, even if that meant that he was at an all boys' school, he wasn't at home. And that made him more playful. Will kicked his bed with a huff of laughter, then pushed the suitcase under the bed. "Fine, but I'm never doing your bed again." Nioc shrugged into the pillow. "Okay," He said in his muffled voice "You don't need to." His voice was laced with a playfulness that he had since lacked after the incident, and it made him feel lighter. Like he was floating. "Ugh, I'll hate having to put up with you everyday." Will said, his voice sounding the same way. Sitting on the edge of Nico's bed, he then asked in a normal voice. "What's the real reason you came here?" Nico turned around on the pillows, looking up at Will. He wasn't going to spill that easily. "I justpissed off too many teachers. So they decided to send me here." It was slightly a lie and slightly the truth, so it only half counted as bad. Will nodded. "Oh, okay." Before getting up and going to his own bed. "Since you got here kind of late, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to introduce you to everyone." Nico didn't really want to meet anyone, but he nodded,  groaning loudly out of annoyance. "Okay..should I change into PJ's?" Will nodded, and Nico saw he was already in sweats and a T-shirt. "Yeah, and your Uniform will be here in the morning. Welcome to The All Boys' School, where everyone hates each other. You'll love it here." Nice offered a smile before changing, and climbing in bed. 

Will was out quickly, but Nico lye awake. It was hard for him to sleep in new environments, and he was tossing and turning unhappily, thoughts of the night- No. He wouldn't let himself even think about that night, so he focused on Will's breathing, trying to match it with his own. It was hard, because he was so scared of this new place, and what await him in the future. But whatever it is, it wont be as bad as what he came from. So he closed his eyes and played events of which his big sister was still there, and let those lull him into sleep. 


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I actually uploaded another chapter. Congrats on me.

"Nico! Rise and Shine, Sunshine!" Is how Will woke Nico up in the morning, shaking his shoulder. Nico grumbled, rolling over. He was dreaming about Bianca, and didn't want to leave the fantasy land he had made while she was still there. "Oh, C'mon, don't want to be late for your very first day, do you?" Will said, and then Nico remembered where he was. "Mmhp.." He muttered, sitting up. His hair was an absolute mess, pointing every which way. Will smirked in a happy way when he saw that Nico had finally risen. "Here is your uniform." Will said, handing it over. Nico raised his tired arms, taking it. He looked down at the dark blue pattern with disgust, before looking back up at Will, who was already in his. "How long have you been up?" Nico asked, rubbing his eyes. Will shrugged, sitting on his own bed across from Nico's. "About two hours, I kind of wake up when the sun rises. Something my dad's genes did to me." Nico nodded, yawning again. "Is there a bathroom I can go to to get dressed?" Will nodded, and pointed to the door a few feet from Nico's dresser. He rose, walking over and going in.

The first thing he saw in the mirror was his messy hair. He knew it was bad, but not this bad. He growled before using some water to comb it into place, and pulled on the clothes. They surprisingly fit comfortably, despite how stiff they looked. He buttoned it and fixed the tie to his best abilities before walking about, greeting Will. "How do I look? Preppy?" He asked, spinning in a slow circle, as if he was Cinderella. Will laughed, squinting his eyes. "Well, it looks like you hate it with every fiber in your body, but besides that it looks great." Nico rolled his eyes at the blond, once again fixing his tie. He was never good with them, so every event they went to Bianca would fix it for him. Her hands could move quickly, which is why she was so good at piano and violin. And why she would play for Nico if he had a nightmare..He shook his head, clearing the thoughts out. "Want some help?" Will asked, standing and taking long strides over to Nico. He shrugged, looking at his tie. "Yeah, maybe a little." Will let out a little laugh, before reaching out and retying it. Nico watched as he did this, his eyes never once leaving Will's face. Like he said, Will was attractive. And now he was really close to Nico, making the poor boy blush crazily. 

This was Nico's problem, he was quick to love or hate. Even if he didn't love Will, he liked him. Not "Hey, you're a cool guy" Like, but a "I wouldn't mind if you kissed me and called my your boyfriend" Like. When Will was finished, Nico thanked him and asked where they had to go. "Um..well, first is breakfast." He said, nearly stuttering over his words. Nodding, Nico sat back down on his bed, falling back onto it. "I don't wanna be here.." He muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes. Will laughed. "None of us do."

* * *

 

The dining room was large, and full of boys with raging hormones. As Nico walked in, he was tempted to grab Will's hand out of fear. Instead, though, he asked. "Can I sit with you? Since you're th-" Will laughed, looking over at Nico. "Duh, You're my friend. Do you think I'd just abandon you into the sea of boys? _" Well_ , Nico thought, I _wouldn't mind._ He shrugged. "I dunno, most people don't like to be seen with the new kid." Will laughed again, but didn't reply, just walked over to get more food. 

They sat at a table where there were a few boys, but none of them paid either boy any attention, they were too caught up in there own conversations. Nico ate in silence, quietly putting spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth, while Will ate quickly before getting up and throwing away his tray, then coming back and talking with Nico. "So, Nico. I haven't really gotten to know you. So let's start. Favorite color?" Nico smiled, and swallowed his bite. "Um..Purple, or gold." he wasn't lying, those colors had always stood out to him. Will nodded. "Mines blue and black. Uh..do you have a girlfriend?" How had the conversation gone to colors to girlfriends, Nico didn't know. But he did hesitate. "Well..I don't have a girlfriend.." He knew that Will most likely wouldn't judge, so he continued "because I don't like girls. So the question would be 'do you have a boyfriend? Which I don't." Will didn't seem too affected by this, nodding. "Join Club Single. Um..Favorite movie?"

They continued on like that, until breakfast was over. Will was pretty intriguing, with a lot of things Nico was yet to find out about him. But what he did know was that Will had a lot of siblings, and lived only with his mom. He was fifteen years old, and was studying to be a doctor. There was a lot more, but Nico didn't have time to name off everything cool about Will. His first class was Maths, which is always fun to start your day on.  _not._  The teacher was so mean, with her hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head and round glasses that made her eyes seem small and beady. She called them out on every mistake, which didn't help at all with poor Nico's anxiety. She yelled too much for him, making him a shaky mess at the end of class. Luckily, though, their next class was English. The teacher in that class was much nicer, he had a white beard and wore long blue slacks. He smiled a lot, and talked to them in a gentle voice, while being amusing at the same time. Of course, Nico was sat next to Will because he was his "mentor" . He didn't complain, though, he enjoyed Will's company. 

* * *

When the end of the day came, Nico was exhausted. Throwing himself into the dorm room, he flung onto the bed. Will followed in suit, laying on his own bed. "I'm so fucking tired..." He muttered into his pillow, moving his head so he could glance at the boy across the room. Will smiled and nodded. "Yeah..me too..." They lay like that, looking at eachother. Was that something normal friends did? Or was this something else? Nico didn't care even if he had just met Will, he enjoyed being in his company. "Wanna shower first?" Will asked, and Nico remembered the burden of being clean. "Nah, you can." And so Will did, rising and making his way to the bathroom. And when he walked back out in his pajama's Nico was alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my fuckin' shit tumblr, please. If you have one. -Kriswirtesshit
> 
> __~~__Follow for more shit__~~__


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff????????????????Attempted fluff????????????/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha what is this not fluff but it's something sorry lmao

The weeks after that went by quickly, all passing by as a blur for Nico. He and Will had drifted closer to the point where Will was pretty much Nico's best friend, and it was the same on Will's side. But Will was yet to know anything about Nico. 

 _October. How was it that October was already here?_ Nico thought blankly as he watched the Science teacher as he spoke, the words not quite making it into Nico's brain. His mind was filled with thoughts of Halloween, but they weren't festive about dressing up and getting candy.  They were about watching as the blood of his sister splatter the walls of their apartment with her lad blood-curdling scream. Yeah, Halloween wasn't exactly his favorite holiday. Oh, but guess what? It was tomorrow. They were having a dance, but Nico didn't plan to go. He planned to stay and sleep, sleep any pain or memories he had away.  

"Mr.di Angelo? Are you listening?" The teacher barked at him, making Nico focus again. Will shot him a 'Hah-you-got-caught' look, grinning cheekily. But he had no idea what Nico was thinking, if he did would he still give him the same smile? "Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Nico said in the most apologetic voice he had. The teacher rolled his eyes, and muttered "Won't happen again my ass.." Before continuing the lesson- that he had disrupted by pulling Nico from his thoughts. Nico sent a glare to Will, making the other boy muffle a laugh with his hand, but you could still see his eyes crinkling in the way they did when he laughed. Nico couldn't help but smile, rolling his eyes at how easy it was to get the blond to laugh. Will soon calmed down, and put his eyes back onto Nico. He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to get him to laugh...he failed. So, the rest of the class period, he tried to get Nico to laugh. 

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around, and Will started to express how happy he was for the dance."Are you coming?" He asked "The girls from the Girl School are coming, even though I know you don't like girls." He realized how stupid he sound, mentally slapping himself. Nico seemed amused by it, though, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "No, I plan to sleep the night away." He said, plopping down on a chair, Will next to him. "What? Why?" He said, hurt lacing his voice. Why didn't Nico want to go? He looked like the type of person who would love Halloween. Nico seemed about to say something, then shrugged. "I don't like dances..too many people."  _Maybe he has anxiety issues?_ Will thought, eyeing Nico. If in fact that was the case, Will didn't want to force Nico to do anything he didn't want to. "Then can I stay with you, since i won't get a date." Nico smiled, taking a small bite. "Sounds like a plan, we can just have a movie night?" Will nodded, liking the suggestion.  "Sounds like a plan."

The rest of the day was like the year, flipping by quickly. Will and Nico avoided talking about Halloween or the dance, since Will noticed how visibly uncomfortable Nico got at the topic of it. So he made sure to stay on topics that Nico enjoyed- or at least as much as the "Ghost-King" (As Will called him) Could enjoy things. So when the end of the day rolled by, and both boys knew that no classes would take place the next day, decided to get their movie marathon ready.  "you get the food," Will said, pointing at Nico, "And I'll make the bed nest." Nico raised an eyebrow at the term Bed-Nest, but complied. Each dorm had it's own small mini fridge, and they had always been sneaking snacks in. So now they had,

About nineteen sodas (Small), and Iced coffee, four cupcakes, a chicken wing, three Monsters and about four boxes of poptarts hidden under Nico's bed (and some popcorn under Will's) 

They were pretty set for the movie night. Nico decided on a Monster for him, a soda for Will, and some popcorn. He put it in the Microwave and walked out into the small room they shared. Will was in the middle of their beds, the small T.V in front of him. He had all the pillows and blankets piled in the middle with him, looking like a comfortable cuddl- sleeping spot. Nico laughed, startling Will. "I got you a soda." He handed it over, and Will smiled, taking it before tucking back into the blankets. "What movie do you want to watch?" He asked, scooting over so Nico could sit down next to him. Nico took the offer, sitting closely to Will. "Do you have Harry Potter, any of the movies?" Will's grin grew, making his dimples deeper than before "I have all of them. This can become a Harry Potter marathon!" Nico smiled and nodded, shifting so he was laying on his stomach, still wrapped up in the blankets. "You're getting the popcorn.'' Nico commented, resting his head on a pillow. He was a little more tired than he thought. Will laughed, lightly braiding a few loose strands of Nico's hair. "Tired, are you? I guess we can start the movies tomorrow." He shifted so he was lying down next to Nico, even sharing the same Pillow. Nico's eyes were shut as Will's body was pressed up close to his, Will nearly cuddling into him. Nico savored the warmth Will gave off, moving in a drunken-sleep state over to Will, tucking his head under Will's chin. Will didn't protest, only let out a small laugh and wrapped an arm loosely around Nico's waist. "Night, Ghost King." He muttered, but it fell on deaf ears- Nico was asleep.

 

All of the thoughts about Halloween were gone, all that mattered was that he was cuddled up close to Will and that he felt a bit safer than he has since Bianca died. All of the negative thoughts fled his head as he fell asleep, being lulled by Will's even heartbeat.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tf is this tf is my life get me out of this hell I can't write for sHIT


	4. Chapter Four

When Nico awoke, he saw that he was still tucked in neatly with Will. Instead, though, Will was asleep this time. Nico tried to wiggle out of the other boy's grip, but Will wasn't having any of that. He pulled Nico closer, muttering something into his hair. Nico flushed red, once again trying to squirm out of his grip. This time he succeeded. He sat up, and looked down at the sleeping Will Solace. A smile tugged on his lips and he shifted so he was sitting criss-cross. One hand was thrown over Will's eyes, while the other (Which had been holding Nico) was thrown across the blankets. His mouth was open, and soft snores were escaping his lips. Nico allowed his smile to stretch further before he flicked Will lightly. "Hey, Solace, get up." He said in a slightly loud voice. Will grumbled, rolling over so his face was in the blankets. "Will!" Nico said, dragging on the 'L' as though he was pouting. Will sighed loudly, though it was muffled by the blankets. "What time is it?" He asked, and Nico pulled out his phone. "Um..Twelve, we slept for about four hours."  _together_ his mind said, as if trying to get him to blush. Will sat up, and Nico realized that they both had horrible cases of Bed-head. Oh well. "Geez, and the movie is already over." He cast his eyes over to the T.V, which had somehow gotten turned off. Nico nodded, stifling a yawn with his hand. "Since we're both rested, how about we finish the movie?"

* * *

 

By the third Movie, Nico had forgotten Will was there. He was so into the movie, his eyes wide and he lay on his tummy, watching it closely. Will, though, wasn't watching the movie. His eyes were on the dark haired boy as he gasped at suspenseful parts, and his eyes grew wide whenever something exciting did. He couldn't help the large smile that crossed his face. Who would have guessed Nico was such a Harry Potter fan? Nico soon turned to look at Will, only to find the blue eyes staring at him intensely. "Uh, Will?" He asked, waving a hand in front of him. "You alive?" he asked, snapping Will out of his drunken-state. Shaking his head, he smiled. "No. Just watching how funny it is."  

"How funny  _what_ is?" Nico asked, confused. "You." Will said, and Nico shoved his shoulder playfully. they were both in the laying position, their body's close. Nico could even smell Will's cologne. It was somewhat intoxicating. "No, just how immersed you are in the movie, it's funny." Will said, lifting his hands in surrender. Nico pouted slightly, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Fine, but they are good movies!" Will didn't disagree, they were good movies. He just rolled his eyes and booped Nico's nose with a finger. Nico scrunched it up under the warm touch before laying his head on the pillow in front of him. Will layed Next to him, smiling at Nico. "Tired?" He whispered, even though there was no reason to. Nico didn't respond, only stared at him."Ni-" Will was about to say something when Nico leaned forward and pressed their lips together, then pulled away quickly before Will even had a chance to kiss back. His eyes were wide and he scrambled away. "Oh- I'm so, so, so sorry, Will!" He said, as if he thought Will would be angry with him. "Nico..it's alright." Will said, scooting over to Nico. "I'm not angry." Nico's eyes were still big. "You're not?" Shaking his head, Will brushed a lock of hair out of Nico's face. "No, not at all.." His voice dropped to a whisper again, and he was sitting close to Nico, almost too close. Nico didn't realize that Will was moving closer until their lips touched. It was awkward at first, Nico not knowing what to do. Will started to move his lips, and so did Nico. Soon they were kissing, somehow each other's tongues had made it into eachother's mouths, exploring them. It was fuzzy for Nico as his arms looped around Will's neck, and Will's around his waist. The kiss was intimate, and neither of them had any intentions of moving.

Well, until someone barged into the room.

"Will!" A voice said, then stopped short. "Oh..it's a bad time, huh? The boys shot apart, deep blushes spreading across their cheeks. Nico saw that Leo Valdez was in the doorway, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll, uh, come back later.." He said, before rushing out of the room. Will looked at Nico, and Nico did the same. They didn't feel awkward, only happy. A grin spread slowly across Will's cheeks, making Nico smile as well.  - then they burst out laughing. "Well," Will said "I plan to do that again." If it was possible, Nico's cheeks lit up more. "Shut up.." He grumbled, looking down at his lap. Will ruffled his friend- boyfriend? Whatever's hair. "Awe, are you blushing?" Nico rolled his eyes. "No, I'm on fire. Of course I'm blushing, idiot." Will laughed and Tugged Nico into a hug, laying back down and using a free hand to start the fourth movie. "I'm glad I can make you blush like that." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, first kiss, and what happens when I write at three am. Enjoy this horrible update..uh, bye (I suck at this lmao)


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have intense scenes and blood mention.

They once again started to watch the movies. Nico's mind was still flying though because  _Will Solace_ had just kissed him. Nico wasn't expecting that- he was expecting Will to be angry with him, and telling him he wasn't gay over and over. (If you can't tell, this has happened to Nico before) But no, Will had his arm still wrapped tightly around Nico's waist, and his head resting on the pillow. He looked at bliss, happy. Not angry. A smile found it's way onto Nico's face, and he turned to face the T.v. Did this mean that they were boyfriends now? Or was it just a one time thing..? He then glanced over at Will. He wouldn't want to date Nico.

Will was a happy person, someone who cared more about others then himself. Will was the kind of person who your parents would set you up on a blind date with. He deserved someone who was happy as well, not selfish like Nico. Someone who could give Will their all without fear of being hurt. That person couldn't be Nico- The dark kid who only cared about himself, who never gave away secrets in fear of being hurt. He sighed loudly, causing Will to look over at Nico. They were to close that their noses brushed, and Nico managed to somehow fight the blush off of his face. "Everything okay?" Will said. Well, whispered. They haven't talked loudly since the kiss, but Nico was loving it. Nico didn't answer for a moment, only stared into the deep blue abyss known as Will Solace's eyes. "Well," He said when he regained his voice "Are we..dating?" He was blushing now, and looked down. His hair brushed Will's nose, and Nico scooted away, so there was at least three inches between them. Will was silent, and Nico dared to look up at the other boy. He was staring at him, a half smile on his face. "Well, before we're officially dating, I need to at least take you out on a date." Will's voice wasn't mocking or rude, just honest. "Wait.." Nico looked up "You  _want_ to date me?" Will let out a laugh and pulled Nico back over, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "Well duh." 

* * *

 

"We have been watching Harry Potter for almost eight hours straight. Let's do something." Will said, looking over at Nico. Nico glanced up and shrugged, pausing the movie. "Like what?" It was dark outside, but the part was still going on. God they take Halloween seriously. "Well..since it's Halloween, want to go trick-or-treating?" Nico had never been trick-or-treating, his mom found it disrespectful. Nico thought it over, trying to direct his mind away from that night only a year ago. Will looked so excited, so Nico agreed. "Okay..Lucky for you, I brought at least three potential costumes." Will shimmied out of the blankets and over to his closet. "Want to be a..Pirate, Dragon or a Sexy Nurse?"  Nic smiled, rolling onto his back. "Pirate, please." His eyes were closed so when Will threw the Pirate costume at him and it landed atop of him, Nico jumped. "What're you gonna be?" He asked, but Will was in the bathroom, already getting dressed. 

Turns out Will wore an all black dragon onesie. (A/N: Sorry, Nico's costume is at the end notes. I'm too lazy to describe what it looks like.)  Will smiled when he saw Nico. "Awe," He stated "You look awesome, now let's go." Nico didn't mention that he was sure they were too old..Will just looked so excited, as if he was a little kid again.

Surprisingly, they somehow got off of campus grounds. All they had to do was just..leave, no hassle. Nico still felt uneasy, but pushed it back and tried to have a good time. Most of the houses they went to gave good candy, and even told them how cute they were. They always said thank you before moving on. "You know," Nico said after the- what, thirteenth house?- "I've never gone trick-or-treating." Will stopped in his tracks, looking over at Nico. "What? How is that possible?" Shrugging, the raven haired boy said "Well, my mom though it was rude to the dead. Even when she left, I never went." Will seemed at shock. "That's gotta suck. Halloween must've never been fun." Nico shook his head. "No..it never really was.."

 

_'please, Bianca!' Nico begged, pulling at his older sister's sleeve. He knew he was acting like a little kid, but he really wanted to do this. "Mama never let us." Bianca looked down at him, and pity shadowed her eyes. "Fine, Nico." She gave in. "Only for an hour, though. We don't want papa getting angry that we left." The fourteen year old grinned. "Alright..I'll go as a ghost!" He went into their shared room before coming back out, a sheet with eye holes poked in it thrown over him. "I'm the Ghost King!" Bianca smiled, and went in as well. She took a bit longer, but came out in a light blue dress that she had to lift when she walked, and she had a tiara on. Her face was pretty enough that she didn't need makeup. "And I'm a princess!" The duo walked out into the street, it was chill but neither paid any mind. Bianca's fears drifted away as she tried to be happy with her brother, and started to enjoy the time. They were starting to get tired, soon, though._

_"Trick or treat!" They said to the man. He had red hair and freckles, look like a nice person. He smiled. "Come inside, I have some candy in here." They had never been Trick-Or-Treating before, so they didn't know that it was a bad idea to enter a stranger's house. So they walked into the dark house, looking around for the candy. Then the door closed. Both jumped, turning around. The man didn't say anything, just walked over to them. "C-can we l-lea-" Bianca was starting to say, but off in the middle of her question with a sharp stab to the side. It was unexpected, and almost immediately red started to cover the blue of the dress. Startled,  Nico jumped back, then pushed the man in an attempt to get him away. "Leave her alone!" He said, his voice squeaking with puberty. The man didn't listen, only pushed Nico into a wall, and kicked him..once, twice, three times to the head and gut - making sure he would stay down._

_The boy was half conscious, but he could hear Bianca's screams, begging for the man to stop, to please leave her alone. He could hear the man's laughs as he tortured the seventeen year old, and Nico couldn't even grasp how badly he wanted to hurt the man, make him stop, but he could hardly stand. He could hardly collect his own thoughts. The blows to his head had been rough, and he didn't even know that he was bleeding because he was numb.  A last tortured scream tore from the girl's throat before Nico saw crimson  blood cover the walls in horrible splatters, making stains that would forever haunt Nico. It began leaking slowly towards him in a trail of blood, like a river. Soon it touched his fingertips, and he realized that it was real. His sister was dead. "BIanca!" he screamed, his voice hoarse as though he had a cold. "I'm sorry." The man said, trailing back into the room where Nico was. "I'm so, so sorry." There was a silver gun in his head, and it was lifted to his head. He maintained eyecontact with Nico as he tugged on the trigger, and fell to the ground in a lifeless body._

The memory shot through Nico, and he began to shake. All he could see was red. All he could see was the dead eyes of the man, and the cruel laugh. He could hear Bianca's screams, begging for Nico, for the man to stop, for someone to save him. How the scar on his forehead was still visible, but not seen easily but always as a reminder. "Nico?" Will asked, dropping his bag and grasping into Nico's shoulders. Nico looked up at him, tears lining the dark eyes. "Can we go back?" He asked in a small voice, hating the vulnerable feeling it gave him. Will nodded, and laced his hand into Nico's as he started to walk away, bag of candy forgotten. "Can you tell me what's wrong when we get back?" He asked in a sweet voice, and Nico's head nodded involuntarily. 

 

This was going to be a long night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/42/94/46/429446297a4cce76dd0d7b73735f1f81.jpg 
> 
> Nico's costume. Isn't it cute af


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will talk about Nico's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FUCKING SHORT

They got back to the dorm, both changing into their PJ's, and then settling onto Will's bed. It was silent for a little, before the blond pipped up "Do you want to..uh..talk about it?" Nico looked over at him, letting out a breath. He knew they would have to talk about it sooner or later. "Well.." Nico thought of a way to start it. "It was a year ago, my sister and I were going trick-or-treating." Will nodded,his eyes showing support. "And she didn't want to, but I made her. We had fun, then we got to this one house...The guy inside seemed nice, and he offered us candy if we came inside. We were both just having too much run, so we walked inside and he shut the door. Then..he..He killed Bianca." Nico's eyes once again had tears in them, and his hands were shaking horrible. Will noticed. He reached over and grabbed Nico's hands in his own, squeezing them in a reassuring way. "You don't have to talk any-" But Nico continued "He hurt me, too, I don't remember that though. THen he shot himself." He was done now, and had sobs racking through his body painfully. Will tugged him onto his lap, his  arms going around him protectively.  "It's alright.." Will whispered, rubbing his back. "You're alright.."  

The last thing Nico remembers before falling asleep is Will's reassuring words being whispered into his ear. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHORT BECAUSE I HAVE NO TIME TO WRITE


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace's point of view. Yay! Also...I have writers block. Not so yay.

When Will woke up, he smiled at the smaller boy who has laying atop of him. Nico's mouth was open, and little soft snores made their way out of his mouth. He thought about what happened last night. It's horrible that Nico had to go through that, he wished he could've been there to stop the man. He sighed, running a hand through Nico's hair. Nico shuffled at that, a soft whine escaping his lips as he cuddled closer to Will. "Nico," Will whispered "Time to get up." He didn't know what time it was, but he wanted to have Nico awake. "Mhm." Nico muttered. "Nico, come on." Will started to sit up in an attempt to get Nico up. It worked. Nico opened his eyes, glaring at Will. "What?" 

"Time for breakfast." Will smiled, once again ruffling Nico's hair.Nico didn't protest, so he must've been hungry, too. 

* * *

 

They didn't talk about what happened, how Nico had spilled his guts to Will. Will just kept the conversation casual, not wanting to trigger Nico in anyway. Really, it was Nico who brought up the conversation. "Sorry about last night." He said, glancing up. Will furrowed his eyebrows. "Why're you sorry? I'm not upset about it." Nico shrugged, his eyes going down to his plate. "Just..I was a baby over it last night. I shouldn't have spilled my guts to y-" Will cut Nico off, pulling him into a hug. "No, don't you be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong." Nico remained still, before hugging back. Will hugged tighter, never wanting to let go. He wanted to hold Nico so tight all of his broken pieces would just..snap back together. Nico had his face in Will's shoulder, and Will was stoking his back carefully. 

When they pulled away, Will smiled. "Okay?" Nico nodded. "Okay...and Will?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

Will smiled. "You're welcome, Death Boy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.   
> FUCKING.  
> SHORT.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- kriswritesshit.tumblr.com
> 
> Yeah, follow me for more shit like this~


End file.
